


Let the Past Rest

by KiraWaters



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Marriage, M/M, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraWaters/pseuds/KiraWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru haven't seen each other in five years. Rei and Nagisa are getting married and invite the both of them. What happens when an old love meets again after being dead for five, long years? Can it be revived or will it lead to hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Past Rest

Beautiful, wine colored hair and crimson eyes stared at him from the entry way of the chapel door. Haru froze in his spot as he watched that color cross the aisle and attempt to find a seat for the practice ceremony. Nagisa happened to see Rin at the same time and he jumped away from Rei with a wave and yell, "Rin-chan!"

Violet eyes found his, pleading with him to stay and enjoy the ceremony. Haru knew his face remained impassive but he blinked slowly trying to reassure Rei without words that he wouldn't leave. At that point, Rin seemed to notice Haru because he smirked and waved, "Haruka, long time now see."

"Yea, long time." Haru nodded lightly to acknowledge the man before him. He knew how to be civil, especially when this weekend wasn't about them. Nagisa released Rin from his bone crushing hug before going into a rant about how he wasn't sure Rin would show. 

Rei wiggled over to Haru trying to look subtle about his movements, but when he looked like a constipated penguin it was hard to do so. He drew some attention from the people sitting in the pews near them, but Haru ignored the stares to look over at his friend curiously. Rei touched his shoulder as apologetically as he could, "Nagisa said he wasn't coming! I wouldn't have asked you if...."

"Rei, it was years ago. I'm an adult as is Rin so stop worrying okay?" Haru knew he sounded more confident then he felt. "I'm here for you and Nagisa, nothing more and nothing less." He could be heartfelt when he wanted too.

Rei beamed at him before wrapping him in a hug making Haru tense, "Thanks."

Just because he was willing to be here didn't mean he wanted to be hugged, but when Rei had something in mind he was going to do it. Haru patted his back awkwardly before he was released. Nagisa was at their side in an instant, "Isn't it good to see Rin-chan again, Rei!"

"Ah yes, I should go greet him." Rei looked apologetically at Haru before turning to step towards Rin. The red headed bastard was already in front of them. "Oh, Rin..."

"I can come over here. No need to walk so far when Nagisa already has me in tow." He held a hand up to show the blonde's hand clamped firmly around his wrist. "It's no big deal really." The man managed to force a grin before looking around the chapel with a sigh. He hated weddings, he didn't understand why people got married when they could sleep with anyone they wanted.

The doors to the chapel opened once more saving Haru from having to say anything. Momo and his older brother Seiji walked in yelling about food and the bride. Haru grinned to himself before shaking his head very lightly as Nagisa released Rin to throw himself at his new guests. Nagisa was still Nagisa even after five years of graduating, that was good to know. Rei excused himself to follow after Nagisa and Rin put a hand on his hip and sighed. "This is going to be hell."

Haru stared at him without blinking before narrowing his eyes, "No tricks, no jokes, and no games. If you do anything to ruin their day, Matsuoka, I promise I'll come into your room and cut off your favorite appendage while you sleep."

Rin smirked before leaning towards Haru, "I wouldn't mind you coming into my room at night, Haru."

His face fell impassive again before he pushed Rin aside and headed down the aisle to greet Momo and Ai. They'd been more of Rin's friends in school, but he would use them as an excuse to escape. He waved in greeting but kept his mouth shut and eyes hardened as he tried to ignore the pair of eyes he felt on his back. Rin Matsouka was here....could this get any worse?

* * *

_"Rin...I'm sorry about your dad." The red head looked so dejected as he stared at the gravestone in front of him. "Are you going to be okay?" Haru had never been good at comforting people, especially since he was young. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder before earning a small smirk. He hoped Rin wasn't about to lose it._

_"He was a good man, my old man. I'm sorry I have to lose him, but I'm sure he has some big adventure going on wherever he is now." Rin placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky with tear filled eyes. "He wouldn't want me to cry."_

_Haru blinked at Rin for a long while before tracing his line of vision. He wasn't staring at anything particular, just some clouds. "Want to go swimming?"_

_"Yea."_

_Haru always felt ease in the water and he hoped Rin would too, especially after his loss. It had been a car accident, completely unavoidable, but Rin's dad had been the only casualty. Haru felt his body glide through the water with ease before he flipped onto his back and let himself float there. He could feel the small waves in the water from Rin swimming as hard as he could, trying to drown out those feelings of pain and despair. Haru wanted the water to heal Rin like it did him when he was sad or angry._

_When the waves stopped, Haru chanced a look over at his friend. He was sitting on the bank, tears dripping off his chin as he sobbed into his knees. He swam forward concerned as he reached out to run a hand through Rin's hair. The red head didn't look up but his shoulders stopped quaking slightly as Haru stroked his hair comfortingly._

_"I'm sorry, Rin."_

Haru sat up in bed sweating and shaking. He'd left his window open, the breeze made the room cold. He took a few deep breaths as the dream faded from his memory and his heart rate returned to it's normal rhythm.  He hadn't dreamed about Rin since he was eighteen years old, this couldn't be good. He ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair before pushing himself out of bed and going to his door. He needed a drink of water and maybe a walk. 

As he padded down the hall yawning he heard a door open to his left and then close quickly. He didn't pay much attention because there were lots of people here he either didn't care about or didn't know. "What are you doing awake, Haruka?" Rin's voice flooded his ears and he scowled to himself. 

"I don't think it matters, does it?" Haru didn't bother turning as he reached the top of the stairs. He figured Rin was off to sleep with one of the wedding guests because he tended to do things like that, but instead he felt the man following him. Which meant he wouldn't get to take his late night walk. he suppressed a sigh of annoyance before flicking a hall light on and entering the main kitchen. They were staying in some huge hotel Rei had rented out, the entire damn thing. 

The only people on staff where the caterers and even they went home at night. Haru grabbed a cup from one of the cupboards and he was well aware of Rin as the other reached from behind him to grab his own glass. Seems they both needed a drink. Haru didn't miss the way he leaned into Rin to better smell his cologne, the same stuff he wore in high school. Rin went to the fridge to scout for something to drink while Haru went to the sink for water. Neither one of them spoke, neither one of them looked at each other as they filled their glasses before drinking half the contents in one go. 

"Do you ever think about the past?" Rin's voice was soft. He was staring down into his cup of juice instead of looking at Haru. 

Haru could gladly say he hadn't thought about the past for years until tonight. "No."

Hurt flashed across Rin's features before he nodded and finished his juice. "Night Haruka."

Haru didn't say it back, had no need to. He sipped his water thoughtfully as he leaned on the counter trying to regather his thoughts and emotions. How could Rin still make him crazy like he did in school? Haru thought he had gotten over this. He finished his glass of water as slowly as he could before heading onto the back porch and looking out across the lands the hotel sat on. He grew up playing in those fields with Rin, Gou and Nagisa. After eighth grade Rei came into the picture and the four of them messed around all the damn time. Haru let his elbows lean on the rail as he scanned the dark surroundings with longing. Why couldn't it go back to then?

_"Hey Haru, you know that school dance is coming up?" Rin sounded like he was trying to make casual conversation but Haru knew better. "It will be my last dance until I come back from Australia."_

_"That sucks." Haru muttered not liking where this was headed. He didn't like talking about Rin leaving to go live with his uncle for a short time while his mother dealt with financial issues in the home. He didn't see why Rin had to leave at all, but he kept his mouth shut and stared at his feet._

_Rin shrugged and sighed, "Yea it kind of does, but I want to go to this one. It will be my last chance to see everyone we've gone to school with to this point. Nagisa is going with Rei."_

_"I don't doubt that." He knew Nagisa had a thing for Rei since he introduced him to the group at the beginning of the school year. "You should go with them then."_

_"Aren't you going to go?"_

_Haru had no plans of going, "I don't dance."_

_"What if we sneak into the school pool halfway through the dance?"_

_Haru perked up before looking over at the grinning, red head. "That's not fair."_

_"I know how much you enjoy swimming. Come to the dance so I'm not the third wheel and then we can go swimming." Rin was smiling sincerely at Haru; how could he make that sound so glamorous._

_"Fine, but I'm not dancing."_

_Rin laughed out loud before nodding, "No need to dance! Thanks Haru."_

Haru snorted at the memory before putting his cup in the sink and going upstairs. All of a sudden he didn't want to take a walk anymore. In the morning, Nagisa ran through the halls kicking everyone's door in while Rei ran behind him apologizing profusely. They made a great couple. Haru sat up in bed with a groan as he checked the time. He didn't order a six am wake up call! Especially when he hadn't gone to bed until after three because of his stupid dreams! So, instead of getting up and doing what he should Haru threw the blankets over his head and proceeded to go back to sleep. He was sure one of his friends would understand.

"Haru-chan!" Twenty minutes later Nagisa was straddling his back poking him in the back of the head. "Haru! Haru! Haru! We have to go practice and set up today! The wedding is tomorrow!" Could he be any more awake?

There was a familiar chuckle from his doorway and Haru looked up to glare at Rin as darkly as he could. Nagisa beamed in delight when Haru responded to the world of the living. "Nagisa!" Rei ran in looking flustered, "I told you he wasn't feeling well!"

"Haru is your best man, so we need him to wake up! He has to come to practice so he knows what to do, Rei!" Nagisa sounded slightly distressed so Haru sat up yawning.

"I'm awake, Nagisa. Let me get dressed."

Ai ran in looking distressed as he tugged on a strand of his silver hair, "Nagi-chan? The photographer called and cancelled. He says he's sick with the flu."

Rin was looking on in amusement as everything seemed to fall to shambles. Haru didn't like how pleased he appeared to be with everything, so he took things into his own hands. "Did you bring any cameras, Rin?"

"I always have...no." Rin realized quickly his mistake as Nagisa seemed to light up again. 

"You can take pictures for us! Please Rin, we'll pay you, I swear we will!" Nagisa was pulling on Rin's arm and bouncing up and down. "We can't go without a photographer!"

Rin scowled at Haru before letting himself get pulled away, "I'm not any good. Do you really want me to do this?"

Nagisa yelled halfway down the hall and Haru sighed before lying back down. "That was kind of cruel." Rei teased. "Why throw him under the bus?"

"He deserves it, plus his friends are getting married. He needs to get over it." Rei shrugged still not really understanding why Haru did the things he did. "I'll get dressed and meet you guys in the main hall."

"Sounds good, Haru."

* * *

Rin was going to kill him, no, destroy Haru when he saw him again! No one had known about his photography career, it was something he did on the side! How dare the bastard throw him under the bus! When Nagisa demanded to see examples and samples of what he'd done, Rin could only comply with the others wishes. Nagisa beamed over the black and white photography before turning to face Rei. "It's wonderful!"

Rei took some of the photos and smiled at them, he had to have done it subconsciously because when he realized he was doing it he stopped. "These really are lovely, Rin."

"Thank you." Rin knew he didn't sound pleased, but he doubted Nagisa would figure it out. 

"So what's your rate then?" Rei asked since Nagisa was too busy sorting through more photos. 

Rin sighed and ran a hand through his hair with a shrug, "It's your wedding. I'll do it as a present for you two, so don't worry about paying me."

Rei and Nagisa both looked up in surprise, "We couldn't possibly..."

Rin smirked, "It's just a few photos you guys, you're getting the short end of the stick honestly."

"Thank you, Rin-chan!"

Rin couldn't help but smile softly as he watched Nagisa set up plans for photos. Rin had started as a freelance photographer, but when his work was realized he started working for many large magazines. Rin hadn't wanted to make a big deal, so at first it had been anonymous and then under a pen name. He figured Haru had recognized the name from when they were younger because Rin had used the exact same name he had told Haru about when they hit the sixth grade. It's not like he had tried too hard to hide himself because who was he kidding? His job got him laid all the damn time. 

Rin took pictures all through the day and tried to ignore looking at Haru. Anytime he found the darker haired male on the other end of his lens he would stall or miss the picture. Nagisa ended up forgetting about Rin halfway through the rehearsal, so he was kind of free of orders for the time being. The wedding was done in marvelous color, main ones being pink and purple, no surprise there. Everyone got to wore casual clothing for the practice, so Rin found himself in a red, plaid shirt that hung loosely off his body. His jeans were black, simple belt, and he'd attempted a maroon beanie but Rei had snatched it off his head telling him how not-beautiful it was. As if Rei had anymore of a fashion sense, but hey it was his wedding so Rin kept his mouth shut for once. 

After a few times practicing Haru claimed he was hungry and Momo and Ai were quick to agree. Momo had spent the entire day chasing Ai around with some bugs and beetles, but hey things could have been worse. As he thought that Gou made her entrance, his loud, bossy, pissed-off-at-him sister. "Congratulations, Nagisa and Rei!" She handed the pair a bunch of flowers before hugging them with a smile. Anything to get her close to those muscles she so adored. He didn't miss that twinkle in her eye as she pulled away eyeing the muscles she so adored. 

When she turned, their gazes met and he froze. Seiji was the next to walk in, mumbling to Gou about how she forgot something in the car. Rin didn't miss the way he touched her arm, pulled her to his side...when did Mikoshiba start dating his sister? He was out of touch with his friends and his family, the thought was slightly hurtful. When had he slipped so far from everything he loved? He brought the camera back up to his eye and pointed it at Haru. Gou was throwing her arms around him and laughing, - click - now Seiji was shaking his hand, smiling and pointing at the light pink of Haru's cheeks, - click - A hand fell on his shoulder making Rin jump slightly.

"What are you doing?" He looked up at a familiar face with a smirk. Sousuke. "Looks like you're still kind of stuck on something." 

Rin's face broke into a smile as he pulled the camera away from his face, "Sousuke, who invited you?"

"Rei did believe it or not? Seems like he took more of a liking to me then I thought."

Rin hugged his old friend before Nagisa noticed the newcomer. People were going to be coming in all weekend weren't they? "You son of a bitch!" Rin froze as he looked up, Gou had noticed his existence. "Are you kidding me? Why the hell are you here? You don't even believe in marriage!"

Nagisa pulled on Gou's arm puffing his cheeks out like a child, "I invited him, Gou-chan. Rin is just as close a friend as you are! Please don't fight today." It was hard to say no to Nagisa and he knew it. He often used his innocent demeanor to charm people into thinking they couldn't tell him no without feeling incredibly guilty. 

There was amusement in those crystal, clear eyes of Haru's even though the rest of his face stayed as impassive as always. Sousuke snickered behind his hand as Gou socked her brother in the arm and pulled Seiji out of the chapel. "Rei, show me to my room!" She wasn't going to be happy this weekend was she? 

"Looks like you ticked her off; what happened?" Sousuke didn't notice the way Rin's eyes found Haru's as he shook his head slowly. He didn't notice the way Haru's face hardened only slightly before he turned away and went back to talking to the other guests. 

Rin closed his eyes as he looked away with a sigh, "I need alcohol."

"I sense a story coming on."

_Rin had just gotten back from Australia in the middle of high school. He would be going into his jr year, being sixteen that made this rather important. His only intention was to build a new name, a new face and show people what he was made of. When he first got back he didn't contact anyone he once knew, only his sister could see the difference in the way he smiled._

_"You aren't going to talk to anyone, even Haru?" She was prying for information as they walked to school that day. "What will you do if he finds you?"_

_Rin smirked, "I'll make him wish he hadn't."_ _Gou smacked her brother on the arm making him chuckle. "If he approaches me I'll be cordial and nice. It's not like I don't like the guys I think I need a fresh start."_

_"I don't understand."_

_Rin sighed, "You're only fifteen I don't expect you to."_

_The conversation fell to a lull as they walked through the school doors. Everyone had heard the older Matsuoka sibling was back in town and everyone was dying to see him again. Rin had been popular when he was younger, always willing to make new friends, weren't they in for a surprise when they realized he wasn't the same as before?_

_"There's a party tonight, Rin! Are you going?"_

_And that's when he decided he could make the biggest mistake of his life._

"Are you going to stop spacing out on me or is this a thing?" Sousuke sipped his beer as he stared at Rin next to him. The red head hadn't spoken, hadn't even tried since they left the chapel. Rin told Nagisa he wanted to develop the film and Sousuke almost felt bad for the blonde because Rin had digital cameras. There was no film to develop. "You've been acting kind of weird and it's only been ten minutes."

Rin shook his head before shrugging the thoughts off, "Haruka is here. You remember me telling you about him?"

Sousuke leaned on the bar slightly with a small frown. "I don't remember you telling me about him, but I remember hearing about you and him around school that year. Anytime I brought it up we ended up in a fight." Rin didn't remember the events playing out like that. "Is that why you've been quiet? An old flame is back and you don't know how to act?"

"Old flame? I never loved Haru." Rin tried to look disgusted but Sousuke rolled his eyes. He seemed to see right through him even now. "I didn't love him."

A scoff came from behind and Haru started ordering a drink, "Rin in love? He doesn't know the meaning of the word." Sousuke bit back his laughter as Haru ordered a drink before walking off. 

"He's not bitter at all." Rin was grinding his teeth as Sousuke began laughing about the situation. "So anyway, what did happen? Were the rumors true in school?"

Rin looked up at his old friend with a sigh, "What rumors did you hear?"

* * *

Haru didn't recognize the man Rin clung to in his drunken state but he didn't care. At least that's what he kept trying to tell himself as he sat in a corner sipping champagne. Everyone was dancing, Nagisa insisted they practice ball room dancing for the reception. That blonde was a damn bridezilla and he wasn't even a bride. Though Haru supposed it could have been a lot worse considering the circumstances.

"Haru!" Gou was waving from across the room as Seji and Momo caught up.

Momo didn't seem to notice how badly Ai wanted to dance with him because Momo took no notice as his boyfriend bounced up and down on the balls of his feet while he watched others work on their techniques. Haru walked over to the small group and Gou beamed at him, "We have a surprise for you." 

When she said those words the world froze and Haru had half a mind to escape before she could enact some stupid plan. "Oh uh....I need to go do something."

Gou's hand encircled his wrist making escape impossible. Her eyes burned with a passion he had only seen when she oggled them in the swimming pool in school. This was not something he was looking forward to. "The best things about weddings is meeting new people! We flew you in some designated wedding sex."

Whoa did he hear that right? "Excuse me?" Haru growled pulling back on his arm. Gou wasn't letting go. "Did you just say you flew in someone for me to have sex with? You didn't order a stripper did you?"

"No, they barely you let you touch let alone sleep with them. We brought in someone from school, Makoto Tachibana. Do you remember him?" Gou was already pulling him towards the kitchen. "He was that boy you danced with in the eighth grade. You two were so cute together."

Makoto...that name sounded awfully familiar. Haru looked up as a young man approached them and he couldn't help but recognize him even though years had passed. "Tachibana..."

"Good to see you again, Haru." Makoto had dirty blonde hair, he was tall and lean, but Haru could tell he was well toned. Back in school he was a swimmer as well, but Makoto hadn't stuck around very long. He never did give an actual reason. "I've been told I'm designated for you?" There was a smile on his face but his words were hesitant. 

Haru turned to look at Gou, "You told him he was my designated wedding sex? What is wrong with you?" Besides the obvious attributes of course. "That's not something you should tell someone."

Makoto chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "How about we start with talking and see where that gets us?"

Haru would do anything if it got him out of the party. "Talking sounds great, turn around and walk out back." Makoto hesitated for a split second before doing as he was told. Haru followed after sending Gou an extremely dark glare before closing the door behind them. "I'm really sorry about her."

Makoto grinned and shrugged, "She's sweet and I haven't seen you guys since school. I didn't see the harm in coming to visit. Plus, its fun going to weddings and watching people commit to one another." So he hadn't changed much since school at all, it seemed Makoto was as much a romantic sap as he used to be. "What about you?"

Haru leaned against the railing before sighing, "I came because Rei asked me to. It's been an interesting couple days though."

"I hear Rin's here as well." Haru clenched his jaw before nodding. Yeah Rin was here and he was falling apart about it. "Is it true what happened between you two in high school?"

Haru looked up into soft, green eyes. Makoto was smiling gently, as if asking without really asking. "A lot was said about us in school. I think I kind of just gave up on him though." They had dated casually but when Haru realized Rin was a lost cause he let go. Why would he waste his life with someone that didn't want to be with him anyway?

"You didn't bother chasing after him. I guess that makes sense, I don't think I would have either." Haru was shocked to hear this. Makoto didn't know the full story, but he seemed to support Haru anyway. Even people that new him were unsure if Haru had been overreacting or not. "I mean, when someone hurts you its hard to forgive them sometimes."

Makoto didn't continue when he heard someone tapping on the glass behind them. Haru turned to look at Gou who was making kissy faces at them. "She's set on us hooking up while you're here."

"Yeah."

Haru smirked and turned to face Makoto again, "You're okay with it not happening, right? I mean, no offense but I don't really sleep around like that."

Makoto nodded, "No problems here, but if you need a friendly ear I am technically supposed to listen to you. Don't be afraid of coming to talk to me if you need to."

"Will do." Haru thanked Makoto for the talk before going back inside and calling for Seji. He needed to keep his girlfriend under control because he didn't think he could handle much more of her. "Please...no more surprises from her.."

Seji apologized with a laugh, "That's Gou for you!"

Haru smiled lightly, yea that was Gou. "Just....no more random surprises, ok?" He had enough to deal with, with Rin and what not. Gou looked disappointed as Haru decided to retire to his room for the night. He caught sight of Rin still clinging to that dark haired man with the teal eyes, and he couldn't help but eye them as he walked up the stairs. 

The man turned to look at him, his face dull and apathetic as Haru climbed the stairs before disappearing around the corner. Rin had been oblivious, laughing and clinging to the others arm like a love sick puppy. It figured he hadn't changed much, if it was up to Rin he'd sleep with everyone at the party and be gone by morning. Was there a comfort in those thoughts? Maybe besides the fact that Haru wouldn't let himself be a part of it. 

Haru closed the bedroom door behind him before crawling under the blankets with a long sigh. He had Gou trying to throw strangers at him, Makoto a sweet man, but Haru didn't need a relationship, Nagisa who was hell bent on making his life miserable this weekend, and Rei who was trying to make up for his soon-to-be husband's loud nature. Haru was long used to Nagisa by now, but for some reason he was more exhausted then usual with him. It was almost over thankfully; tomorrow he had to deal with Rin at the wedding and then it would be over. He wouldn't have to stay for the party and he could get back to his life back in the city. Sighing he threw an arm over his eyes and shook his head, he wouldn't be made a joke again. 

* * *

  _"Oh I am well aware of your new reputation, Rin. I don't wish to be part of it." Haru and Rin were at a party their senior year. Haru had been dragged to it by Nagisa, but Rin had come of his own free will._

_The red head was already drunk and had been hitting on Haru all night long. "I'm not asking to sleep with you, Haruka. I'm asking you on a date."_

_"Sorry if I'm not more impressed. Why don't you ask me when you're sober?" Haru muttered shoving Rin off his lap once more. "I'm not interested in getting added to your book of fucks."_

_Rin seemed frustrated by Haru and his inability to understand what was being said. "You are impossible."_

_The two boys sat silently while Haru watched the party around them. He was content watching his friends get trashed while he sat idly by with a smile and some water. He wasn't sure how many times he had told Nagisa he was drinking water, but the blonde had believe him every time and made him 'shot' his small cup of what he thought was alcohol._

_Rin leaned on Haru's shoulder and complained how his best friend wouldn't cut him any slack. Haru rolled his eyes apathetically before shoving Rin to the floor and yawning. "I'm tired."_

_"Let's go to bed!"_

_"I'm capable of going myself." Haru growled softly. "No need to follow me." Rin pouted to himself as he watched Haru walk up the stairs and disappear behind a door. It seemed he really would have to do this sober if he wanted Haru to date him. The next morning, that's exactly what he would do then._

_"Haru, I'm asking you sober and awake! We've had breakfast, I've thrown up twice, and I have never thought more clearly. I want you to date me." Haru was staring at him apathetically, his usual expression when it came to Rin. "Will you say something?"_

_Haru managed a very small smile before nodding, "Fine you want to date then we can. I will not become one of your toys, Rin. If you want to date me then we're going to date."_

_"Sounds great!" Rin could feel his heart race. He'd never felt like this about anyone except for Haru. He had known his best friend did this to him for a while, but he had never stopped and taken the time to actually think about it before. When he realized he needed Haru, it was a no brainer on what needed to be done._

_Haru would never understand why he told Rin yes. He never got what the great thing about the red head was, besides the fact he'd been thinking about him since they were old enough to have dirty thoughts about one another. He didn't expect a lot from Rin at first, especially since it was Rin and he was known for his promiscuity. Haru was going to make it a point to not get listed under Rin's fucks._

_"It's been two months," Rin's arms were around his waist. "Let's have some fun."_

_"If by fun you mean study then yes. I have a test tomorrow." Haru's voice was emotionless, but Rin could feel the way his boyfriend's body tensed under his touch. He knew Haru wanted him but he also knew his boyfriend was holding back on him. He knew Haru was worried about Rin fading from his life if he gave in; how was he supposed to prove himself if Haru didn't give him the chance?_

_"You want to study when you have a hot piece of meat in front of you?"_

_Haru licked his lips subconsciously with a sigh, "I don't want to fail tomorrow so I need to study. If you don't want to you need to leave."_

_"You're like ice, Haru." Rin mumbled nuzzling his boyfriend's neck before standing. "Fine then, I'll see you tomorrow unless you change your mind of course."_

_"We won't have to worry about that." Haru was able to shoot him an equally, dazzling grin. Rin could easily say he hated how much Haru could get to him. "Good night, Rin."  
_

_"Night."_

* * *

 

It was the night before the wedding and Haru was in the kitchen picking through boxes of cookies and crackers. He normally didn't bother with sweet food, but he recalled a conversation with Rei a while ago about how sometimes lots of sugar could make someone crash. "Couldn't sleep, eh?" Haru looked up as Mako walked into the kitchen. "I had a hard time with it as well." 

Haru figured he probably looked ridiculous with cookies in his mouth and in his hand, but he was beyond the point of caring. "I got hungry." A complete lie but who would be able to tell? It wasn't like Makoto knew him well enough to know when he was lying. 

"I can uh...see that." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile. "Everything going ok?"

He supposed. He hadn't seen Rin anymore that night, not without his teal eyed friend anyway. Haru knew he shouldn't have been bothered by it, but he was extraordinarily so for whatever reason. He thought he had given Rin up a years ago after his betrayal, but his heart still seemed to ache for him. Haru felt ridiculous, impossibly stupid but was that really his fault?

"I'm tired but I can't sleep. I keep having these dreams of the past I can't get rid of."

Mako nodded slowly, "Is it because of Rin?"

Haru paused in his chewing while he thought to himself. He hadn't thought of Rin until he saw him again, and those dreams had only started after arriving here. "I'm pissed he's here, and I'm pissed he hasn't apologized, and I'm pissed that people keep looking at me like I'll burst into tears if Rin says more then two words to me! I'm not fragile, I'm not broken, and I don't need to think about Rin when my two, close friends are getting married!" It rushed out of Haru like water from a hose and he was unable to stop himself. 

He let his elbows hit the counter and he buried his face in his hands trying to breathe deeply. Makoto looked at him sympathetically and rubbed small circles into his back, "It sounds like you're more stressed then you let on."

He was drowning in this feeling, in this suffocating feeling of Rin. He didn't want the red head here, he didn't want Gou trying to set him up, and he didn't want to feel like he was drowning when Rei and Nagisa were faced with the happiest day of their lives. What was so wrong with him that he couldn't be happy for two people that were like brothers to him?

Footsteps sounded from down the hall and Haru straightened making his face a wall once more. He didn't need people talking about the best man breaking down during the wedding. That was the last thing that needed to happen right now because he was sure his mind wouldn't be able to handle it. "I know! They even send in some sexy, swimmer that he won't touch."

"The guy is a damn prude."

"No, he's just in love with that red headed, photographer."

"Oh I don't blame him! Have you seen the way he moves? That guy is sex on legs." Two guests from Rei's side walked into the kitchen before freezing. Haru wouldn't look at any one of them as he bid Makoto a good night and fled the kitchen.

So it seemed people had thought he was as stupid as he felt. Makoto watched him sympathetically before shooting the females a rather dark look and retiring to his room. Haru was on the front porch taking deep breaths and trying to put his head back on right. He had let Rin screw with him for far too long and he needed to find himself again. 

He knew dating Rin would lead to hurt and disaster, but he had done it anyway and he would pay for it. He had paid for it the night he gave up his virginity only to find Rin gone in the morning. He had paid for it for months after when the red head wouldn't look his way or talk to him for more then ten seconds after making Haru feel worthless and lonely. How much more did he have to pay for his mistake of letting his best friend in? He trusted Rin and even though he had been close to the other it didn't seem as if it mattered to the other. Haru knew of the man's sexual tendencies and he had done it anyway, so in a way he deserved all that had happened. 

"Why aren't you sleeping, Haru?" A deep, familiar voice made the dark haired male jump. He turned and met with crimson eyes before scowling and looking away sharply. "It's the big day tomorrow."

"You've ruined it. Why did you come? You don't like weddings, you don't believe in commitment, and you don't believe in monogamy. Why are you out here if you aren't here to sleep with every guest that walks through the door?" It took every ounce of control he had to keep his voice steady.

Rin was silent for a lot longer then Haru wanted. "I came because I was asked, just like you."

Haru turned furiously on his former friend, "I believe in weddings and marriage!"

"Just because I don't believe in it, doesn't mean I can't be here. Why are you so angry anyway?" Rin was standing now, inching closer to Haru. He had no idea how bad of a thought that was because Haru was ready to punch him. "You can't be mad about high school. If you are you should move on and grow up."

Haru didn't register grabbing Rin's shirt but suddenly he was a lot closer, and Haru's hand was clenched into the man's shirt and his knuckles were white from the force of clenching his hand. "You don't have any right to say anything! You don't get to tell me to move the fuck on when you left me in my house, alone, naked, and no longer a virgin! I told you I wouldn't be a toy, it took nine months! I waited nine months for you to court me, date me, and hopefully feel something more for me then lust! When I finally slept with you, you damn well knew what you were taking and you still left me there alone! You abandoned me completely and even when I tried to be friends you shut me down at every turn! Don't fucking tell me to move on."

Rin's back was slammed into the door and Haru glared heavily at him. He couldn't believe the way his heart hammered in his chest or the way Rin's eyes flashed with something akin to disbelief. "I..."

"I cried for months, didn't sleep for weeks, and my appetite was all but gone. If it wasn't for Nagisa and Rei I would have most likely failed that year of school! I fell in _love_ with you, Rin. I fell in love and you wanted nothing more but to fuck and leave. I've let you off the hook so far; I gave up on you after the thousands of missed calls and ignored texts." A hand covered his mouth and Haru glared at being quieted. 

Rin looked down at his feet, hand still firmly holding Haru's mouth closed. "I don't want to hear any of this, Haru. Why are you telling me this?"

Haru released Rin from his grip and pushed himself away before shaking his head, "What? You can't bear to hear what the people you hurt turn into? Sorry I'm being selfish then." His sneer was most definitely sarcastic.

Rin moved away from the door and Haru stormed inside not feeling much like sleeping but deciding it was best to anyway. If he didn't he might run into someone else and he wasn't sure he could do that without having some sort of breakdown. 

* * *

"Haru! Rei, ran away!" Nagisa was shaking him. Haru was trying to remember when he fell asleep, but he couldn't concentrate with a crying Nagisa on his stomach. "He ran away!"

"Wait...what?" Haru sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes taking in the other's appearance. Nagisa was rumpled, hair disheveled, and face puffy from crying. "Where did he go?"

"He didn't leave a note or anything! I think he got cold feet and left!" That didn't make any sort of sense to him. Rei would never do anything that upset Nagisa like this, and he immediately got out of bed and headed down the hall. guests were waking up and getting ready for the big day; no one seemed to notice Nagisa's sniveling mood or Rei's disappearance.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Rei just run off?" Haru was mainly talking to himself. He wanted to sort this out but it was too early and he hadn't slept enough.

"Rin might have had something to do with it." A deep, smooth voice stopped him. He was staring into teal eyes and Haru clenched his jaw and then his fists. If Rin had messed this up he would kill him. "Rei and Rin spoke in the kitchen last night; I can't say for sure it was Rin's fault but it sounds like him."

This had Rin written all over it and Haru found a new anger he couldn't explain. It boiled in his stomach and made his blood feel like it was on fire and not in a good way. "I'll kill him."

"Kill who?"

Haru didn't think twice before turning and slamming his fist into Rin's jaw. The red head let out a yell of pain as his head was whipped to the side with the force of the punch. Passerby began to look in and Nagisa closed the doors to stop attracting attention. "What the hell did you say to Rin last night? Why did he run away the morning of his wedding after talking to you?" Haru jabbed his finger into Rin's chest with a dark growl, "And if you lie to me I will punch you as hard as I can."

"I think you already did that." Rin rubbed his sore jaw and flinched away as Haru tensed and prepared for another hit. "I didn't say anything to him! Rei was drinking last night and spouting nonsense about not being good enough or something! I sent him back upstairs and told him he would regret this if he didn't go through with it."

Rei had been drunk? Nagisa's eyes were watering again and Haru threw the back door open. "I know where he went."

 

Rei was sitting in front of the alter in the chapel he was supposed to be getting married in. Haru found him after running down to the chapel and leaving his friends staring after him like he was insane. Haru had figured that if Rei felt inadequate he would go to the source to try and figure out how to make himself seem better for the situation. Rei didn't look up when his friend walked in to console him but at least he wasn't drunk anymore thankfully.

"Nagisa is crying, Rei." Haru's voice was soft, gentle so he didn't break anything. "You need to go reassure him." Haru sat next to the dark haired man as Rei sighed softly to himself. 

"What if I'm not right for this? What if something goes wrong and I can't fix it?" They'd been together for years and this had never come up before. Why would Rei all of a sudden feel something like this now? "I feel like I can let him down and if I do that it'll destroy me."

Haru was at a loss for words and he struggled to think of something that would reassure Rei. "You love him, don't you?" Rin's voice made them both look up. "Is he the most important thing in the world?"

Rei stood quickly and clenched his fists, "Of course he is! I would do anything for Nagisa!"

"Then shouldn't that be enough? I mean, of course you can always fear things but if you let those fears hold you back then maybe you're right and you aren't good for him. If you let those fears destroy something so pure and perfect, something that you share with Nagisa, then you deserve to be alone." Rin's words were harsh and Haru narrowed his eyes. "Letting someone down, especially someone you love, is one of the worst feelings in the world but if you work together to ease the pain and fear then what can go wrong?"

Haru had never heard Rin speak with such emotion before. He was slightly startled before he realized Rin was no longer looking at Rei. Those crimson eyes were trained on him and his every movement. "I think you're right."

"Then get back there before Nagisa has a meltdown." Rin murmured eyes still glued on Haru. Rei nodded and ran back to his fiancee before Nagisa could tell everyone the wedding was off. 

Haru looked at the man before him skeptically, "You speak as if you're speaking from experience."

"I am." Haru raised an eyebrow in surprise; he hadn't expected Rin to come out and say it so boldly. "I loved you, you're right. I fell in love and got scared and ran, and I did it in the worst possible way anyone could have. I loved you and was terrified to let you down, so I left before I could let you hurt me. I was a selfish, inconsiderate prick and I apologize."

He didn't think this would go away with an apology did he? Haru scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets before heading for the church door, "I need to go get ready."

"You know I was angry at you too, right?" He stopped in his tracks. Rin looked to the side as a flush crossed his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel stupid about it now, have for a long time, but back in school I kind of felt betrayed by you."

What could Haru have possibly done to make Rin mad? "You're kidding?"

"No, that night we went to the dance. It was my last school dance before going to Australia and you were supposed to go with me so..."

"So you wouldn't be the third wheel and we were supposed to go swimming. It was a fair trade." Haru finished Rin's sentence slowly. "Only I ended up dancing with Makoto and you left." Apparently, Rin leaving was something of a pattern and Haru should have seen it coming from a long ways down the road.

Rin sighed, "Yeah you danced with Makoto and I got jealous. I wanted to tell you I loved you that night but you were dancing with pretty, boy Tachibana."

Haru deadpanned, "You were jealous of Makoto? You choked, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"You weren't supposed to dance with him! You were supposed to...I dunno work with me or something! I was shy and you were my best friend and you chose to dance with blondie!"

Haru was bewildered and slightly confused. Why was Rin telling him this now? "You were jealous that you didn't have the balls to ask me to dance like Makoto did?"

Rin was staring at him now, almost a glare but not quite, "You're being an ass."

A long moment of silence passed between them before Haru sighed, "An apology doesn't make it go away, but it does make me feel like I can finally let you go." Haru's voice was very soft, almost a whisper. He was trying to think of the right words to describe the way his heart ached at the thought of finally getting to move on, but he thought he would feel a lot happier.

"What if I don't want you to?" Rin's voice was equally as quiet.

There was another silence and cheers could be heard from the hotel down the street. Haru's eyes were wide as he took the crimson, haired man in slowly and non-too-discreetly. Rin looked tense, scared almost to be saying such words, but he had spoken them and now Haru had to find some way to respond to this terrible suggestion. "You don't get a say anymore, Rin. I have to go get ready."

Haru walked out of the chapel quickly before he could be stopped by anymore words. He didn't miss the way Rin's eyes shone with tears not yet shed, or the way his face tried to wipe the hurt from it's features before the door slid closed behind him.

* * *

"Do you, Rei Ryuzagki take Nagisa...." The priest was droning on and on and Haru was trying to not fall asleep on his feet. He was exhausted from his late nights and encounters with Rin. Who knew a wedding could be so emotionally taxing? 

"I do." That was Nagisa which meant the ceremony was over!

"You may now kiss your husband."

There was a loud cheer as Nagisa tugged Rei into a passionate kiss before letting out an excited yell and hugging his husband. Haru couldn't contain his grin as he watched his two best friends walk down the aisle together, Nagisa begging that Rei carry him but the other resisting. Haru wasn't sure why Rei tried to tell Nagisa no anymore because halfway down the aisle Rei was piggy backing his husband to the limo that awaited their arrival. The clean up would be left to Haru and the others that lingered after; he just hoped Rin wasn't one of those.

"Bye Nagisa! Bye Rei!" Seiji had an arm around Gou as she waved dramatically at the two men as they disappeared from sight. She was crying, a lot of people were Haru noticed. He wondered if he was broken because the only thing he wanted to do now was sleep until he possibly couldn't anymore. 

The guests mingled happily afterward as they began cleaning the mess and putting things away in the hotel before packing bags and waving goodbye to one another. Haru watched on in mostly silence as he swept up some of the mess in the kitchens and then cleaning tables from the before party. A lot had happened this weekend and though he was emotionally drained he really did feel a lot about from when he first arrived. 

He wasn't paying attention as he carried some dishes back to the sink and as he rounded the corner he ran into Rin, cake squished all over the front of Rin's plaid over shirt making him wince. Haru looked up slowly with a small sigh, "Sorry, that was a total accident."

"I wish I could say I believed you." Though Rin was smiling so Haru knew not to worry too much. It was infuriating that even after all these years he _knew_ Rin. He knew everything about him, what made him tick, and for some reason it bothered him to no end. Haru grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and wiped at the mess on Rin's shirt uselessly before shrugging. 

"You better just change. I don't think I can save that shirt. Plus it makes you look gay anyway." Oh well, leave it to Haru to say something insulting without realizing it. He headed back to the kitchens as Rin stood there in his red and black shirt with a dumb expression. He liked this shirt, what did Haru mean it made him look gay?

"It's not like I'm straight anyway!" Rin called loudly frowning at the way his shirt had been insulted.

He could hear Haru chuckle from the kitchen, "A minute too late on the comeback, buddy."

Even if he had hurt Haru the dark haired male was trying to establish a decent friendship with him, and this time Rin was not going to shut him down. He followed after Haru, who was still in his black suit, before grabbing a spoon and scooping up a small amount of cake. "Take back the insult on my shirt, Nanase!"

Haru turned from the sink as he looked up semi surprised. He hadn't expected Rin to actually act like...well Rin. His eyes narrowed at the spoon in hand and he shook his head, "Don't even think about it. I'll end you faster then you can blink."

Rin smirked smugly, "You don't scare me, water boy. Are you going to apologize or am I splattering you with cake?"

"Do you wish to die?" Haru sneered lightly. He knew Rin meant no harm but if he honestly thought he was going to get away with this Haru would end him. This suit had cost a lot of money and he would not stand idly by while Rin destroyed it with chocolate, velvet cake and raspberry whipped frosting. 

Rin's finger slipped, he would have never actually thrown cake at Haru, and his eyes widened in horror when the spoon flew forward like a tiny catapult releasing it's deadly weapon. He watched in slow motion as the cake splattered against Haru's chest and as the blue eyed devil looked down to stare in shock at the sweet food on his body. Those eyes quickly narrowed into realization and Rin was turning, running from the kitchen like a bat out of hell. 

"Get back here!" Haru yelled jumping the counter and tearing down the hall after Rin who was shouting apologies profusely over his shoulders. "Matsuoka, you're so dead!"

That was his worry. Rin bit his lip as he turned the corner and ended up at one of the back doors. He had to stop running because this part of the hotel overlooked the ocean which meant he had no where left to run. "Rin!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It was an accident Haru I swear!" He turned as Haru appeared in the entryway with a venomous look on his face. "Seriously, I didn't mean to do it!"

The ocean wasn't that far down, it would be like cliff diving and Rin was sure he could make it from this level. He was only about fifteen feet up but the slope would be easy enough to run down. Haru crossed his arms against his chest as he watched Rin's eyes flick to the water below them more then once. "You're going to jump off a cliff to get away from me?"

"Do you see your face? I would go through the gates of hell to escape you right now." Rin sounded breathless. Haru couldn't help but crack a tiny smile and shake his head. "Are we good or are you going to kill me?" Rin demanded not liking how the hardness seemed to melt from Haru's gaze.

"You're an idiot." That didn't really answer his question but Rin assumed he was alive and that was answer enough. When the red head released the breath he'd been holding Haru walked over to the porch ledge before looking down at the ocean with a smirk, "Want to go swimming?"

Rin looked up suddenly tense again. They hadn't swam together in many years, in fact Rin hadn't swam in many years. He studied Haru and the way his face softened as he looked down at the water before nodding, "Let's do it!" He stripped his shirt off and then his pants and shoes before looking up at Haru who was blushing fiercely. "What?"

"Don't you have a swimsuit with you?"

Rin rolled his eyes before jumping the porch rail and heading down the slope, "Not everyone lives in the bathtub like you do!" Haru seemed to hesitate a bit longer before following Rin's example and stripping down to his boxers.

Rin reached the water first, dove under and then resurfaced with a content sigh. It was freezing, something he wouldn't be able to sit in very long, but as he chanced a glance over at Haru he felt something in his body warm. He'd messed up but Haru seemed to be alright with starting over, as friends. The other was floating on his back, eyes closed, and breathing deeply. Rin could see the goosebumps on his skin and he knew Haru felt the chill too, but as long as his friend was in the water he knew Haru was as happy as could be.

"I forgive you Rin, you can stop staring now." Haru's eye was cracked open and Rin felt himself flush. He splashed water over the smaller of the two and sighed to himself.

"I wasn't asking!"

"No but you were practically begging with your eyes."

They bantered back and forth for a few minutes before lapsing into a comfortable silence. It felt like everything that had happened had just drained away leaving nothing but a close friendship again. Rin couldn't lie and say he wasn't relieved, but he had wished, hoped, that maybe one day Haru would let him try again. Their eyes met as they floated past each other and Haru cracked one of his almost-invisible smiles. 

Maybe, who knows where this path would take them after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yea there was just too much for them to end up in a for sure relationship by the end of this fic, but I like to believe they end up giving it another go.


End file.
